The present invention relates to a vehicle.
Generally, vehicles have a configuration in which one of a cathode and a anode of a direct current (DC) power supply is electrically connected with a vehicle body (chassis) to utilize the vehicle body having conductivity as electric wiring (i.e., a body earth). JP2004-319277A and JP2009-298207A disclose that the body earth is adopted in a vehicle to which a fuel cell is mounted, and a fuel cell module accommodating the fuel cell is electrically connected with the vehicle body.
The vehicle disclosed in JP2004-319277A and JP2009-298207A does not fully take into consideration securing the electric connection between the vehicle body and the fuel cell module even when an impact which deforms the vehicle body is received.